Megamind, true villain
by Evil Crocodile
Summary: The prequel to "Megamind and friend", how did they become friends? how did it end? was it heart break for only one?  Review please


(At metro city high school Megamind rubs down the tables in his English room with a damp cloth, not really making much effort, another failed attempt on Metro Dude also know as Mark Scott, someone had moved it and Megamind had set it off himself)

Minion – I wonder who moved it sir  
>Megamind – no idea, it's been an odd day I can't wait to get back home<p>

(the fish laughs lightly)

Minion – not like you sir  
>Megamind – too many surprises today though I guess being tripped again is not a shock and the ball hitting you but...<br>Minion – that girl Lilly was shocking, why do you think she did it?  
>Megamind – no idea girls are too complicated...<p>

(he looks up to see the black haired girl standing by the door, her grey eyes pierce into his, a smile plays to her lips Megamind look to minion who was still cleaning, Megamind looks back to see she was gone)

Minion – done  
>Megamind – did you see that?<p>

(Minion puts the cloth in the sink)

Minion – see what?

(Megamind picks up his bag and heads for the door)

Megamind – nothing lets go

(Minion shuts the class room door behind him as they head down the stairs they see some stood by the lockers the person jumps in shock in hearing someone)

Lilly – oh, it's you two, staying late?  
>Minion – detention, Lilly right?<p>

(She drops her trainers on the floor and puts her school shoes in her locker)

Lilly – that's me, Megamind and Minion?

(Minion nods and Megamind opens his locker and puts some books form his bag into it, Lilly ties her shoes)

Lilly – may I ask why you had detention?  
>Megamind – no<br>(Megamind slams the locker shut seeing as it would only shut that way Minion looks at Megamind a little sad)

Minion – sir, Lilly was only asking...  
>Lilly – hey no worries just forget it<p>

(she taps her left heal and picks up her bag)

Lilly – have a nice weekend Minion  
>Minion – uh thank you!<p>

(She had walked out the door before minion could thank her)

Minion – was that necessary?  
>Megamind – what?<br>Minion – being so rude, she stood up for you today the least you could do is be nice to her

(Megamind just about to argue with his friend and they hear rushed footsteps down the stairs a girl with short blonde hair get to the bottom of the stairs breathing heavy she looks up to the pair)

Rose – sorry guys...  
>Minion – don't worry Rose<br>Megamind – what where you doing?  
>Rose – my cousin called didn't realize the time<br>Megamind – lets go then  
>Rose – I said sorry<br>Minion – it's not you sir is in a mood  
>Megamind – am not!<p>

(They walk out the school and Megamind's phone chimes he pulls the phone out his pocket)  
>Megamind – ollo?<br>Warden – your late where are you two  
>Megamind – rose was running late<br>Rose – hey!  
>Warden – what about your detention?<br>Megamind – seeing as you know I had one, you must know what it was for  
>Warden – I would have though you would stop this stupid behaviour, you could really hurt someone, I hope you don't have to learn it the hard way<br>Megamind – in a bit

(he hangs up the phone and places it back in his pocket)

Minion – oh dear  
>Rose – guessing you guy will not be around tomorrow then<br>Megamind - we will see  
>(all three stop to part ways)<p>

Rose- see you guys tomorrow park ok?  
>Megamind – sure<p>

(Megamind and Minion head off towards the prison and rose walks into her home and smiles as she shuts the door)

Next Day  
><span>(Megamind, Minion and Rose sit on the grass in the park a boy walks towards them, hands in his jeans he had brown hair that matched his eyes, he stops by the group and sits)

Minion – hello Bernard  
>Bernard – hey Minion<p>

(he looks at Megamind and grins)

Bernard – I saw the display yesterday  
>Megamind – which one?<p>

(Megamind does not look at him)

Bernard – in a happy mood it seems I mean Mark and his posy tripping you up and then you getting stood up for by the new girl  
>Rose – Lilly<br>Bernard – that's her name?

(Megamind looks where rose was looking seeing the girl with black hair, rose waves and the girl waves back)

Rose – come over!  
>Minion – you know her<br>Rose – she is in my history class  
>Bernard – but you're in top set<br>Rose – yeh! I had a sneak look at her results last year A's across the board  
>Minion – wow<p>

(Megamind looks at the floor and Bernard laughs at Megamind)

Bernard – so no only she helped you she has better marks than you that is deep  
>Megamind – shut up<p>

(Lilly stops by them and pushes her head phones around her neck and moves some hair out her face)

Rose – move in going well?  
>Lilly – yes thankyou<p>

(Bernard stands and holds out his hand)

Bernard – hey I'm Bernard, I heard that you have met Minion and Megamind

(she looks and sees the two Megamind does not look up because he is sulking known why to her she shakes Bernard's hand)

Lilly – nice to meet you, hello Minion  
>Minion – good morning miss<p>

(Lilly sits down cross-legged and Bernard sits back down she opens her cigarette packet and takes one out)

Bernard – where did you get those from?  
>Lilly – my brother<p>

(she holds one to him lights his then hers)

Rose – I hear you have five choices so what did you pick?  
>Lilly – math, English and science go with out saying history, ICT (computer skills), workshop, biology and extra English<br>Minion – we do workshop!

(Megamind was staring at something in the distance)

Megamind – Metro Dude  
>Rose – where?<p>

(They all look up in the direction Megamind is looking to see him heading their way)

Bernard – crap

(he flicks the cherry out the cigarette and hides it, Megamind sniffs)

Megamind – what do you care? What is he going to do tell you off? Slap your hand?

(Megamind notices Lilly is still smoking at her leisure he smiles and looks back to see mark stood near them Roxanne next to him with Hal a creepy stalker/camera boy)

Bernard – Mark  
>Mark – Bernard, rose Megamind Minion and well! It's Lilly<p>

(she takes another drag from her cigarette Roxanne crosses her arms)

Mark – into bad habits then

(Mark looks at Megamind then back at her)

Lilly – don't you have anything better to do than question me?  
>Rose – Lilly...<br>Lilly – no! Why? He is just like the rest of us he is a student, not the police I'm free to do as I wish, do you like controlling people? Having them either cower by you or under your boot

(Lilly didn't need to stand she had already made Mark feel five centimetres tall Megamind grins feeling the hero's distress)

Roxanne – you saying that Mark bullies those who will not follow him  
>Lilly – no worst he excludes them!<p>

(Minion looked shocked, and Roxanne looks at Megamind knowing that it was true, Mark was stumped and Bernard grins)

Bernard – check mate

(after a few minutes Mark and the others leave, once they where out of sight Lilly holds her chest and giggles softly)

Minion – that was so brave  
>Bernard – hell yes! You knock him once with not being afraid, then you truly knock his dick in the dirt by telling him what he is!<p>

(They all laugh at Bernard enthusiasm)

Megamind – it was very impressive

(she looks at Megamind shocked to hear him speak)

Lilly – thank you

(he smiles lightly Bernard relit his cig)

Bernard – for a woman

(Rose punches his arm Bernard wines)

Rose – have to get going I will see you lot on Monday  
>Bernard –you not around tomorrow?<br>Rose – no I'm showing Lilly around town  
>Lilly- sorry guys<br>Bernard – Megamind, minion?  
>Minion – plans<br>Rose – no homework?  
>Megamind – now you know I don't waste my time with that<br>Lilly – till Monday  
>Bernard – what way you going?<br>Lilly – rocky hill  
>Minion – we can take you part way<br>Lilly – you sure ?  
>(Lilly looks at Megamind and he shrugs)<br>Megamind – sure 


End file.
